The Beast Inside
by LilBlackBird
Summary: There was a mirror behind her, and he saw his eyes darken hungrily, yet his appetite wasn't for the gigantic spread of food before them. If anything solid could be said about the mysterious girl, it was that she brought out different kind of beast that was in him... [R&R, BBrae, some RobStar, some Cybee, maybe some Flinx.]
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry that I'm such a ditz. I'm sorry that if I write a chapter, it's a new story. I'm like Dr. Calamatis, I can't help it. I'm sorry. Don't hate me.**

It had been about a month since Garfield Logan's ex-girlfriend, Tara, had run away. He was distraught. And not even because he really liked her, more because he'd broken up with her the night before she ran away. He couldn't help but think it was his fault. That was, of course, until he got his mail that morning.

"Gar, you've got a letter!" his adopted mother Rita called. He slid down the rail of their stair case, swiping the envelope from her hand and kissing her cheek at the same time.

"I wonder what. We already got my re-acceptance letter to the Jump Academy," Jump was odd and every year, if you didn't screw up too bad, they sent you another acceptance letter to let you know that you could still attend, "and I never get mail," he mused, his sock-clad feet making no noise against the hard wood floor as he padded into the den. "Hmm. No return address either." He slid a nail beneath the fold and opened it, none to gently, nearly ripping the letter itself in half.

He flipped it open and leaned back on the couch, throwing his legs up onto the table. "Feet down!" his mom called. He rolled his eyes, but did as he was told.

He read quietly;

"_Dear Gar, _

_ I want you to know, honestly, that it wasn't you. I ran away from home a while ago, and I've never stayed in one place for long. Jump was the longest I've ever been tied down, and that was just for three months. I'll miss you so much, and I just wanted you to know that it wasn't your fault I left. But when we broke up, which, funny enough I was starting to think we should anyways, I realized that I shouldn't be there anymore. I was going to risk my parents finding me. I really will miss you, you were the most fun person I've ever known, and Jump was the best place I've ever been. And believe me when I say, I've known a lot of people, seen a lot of places. But then, maybe we'll meet again in some other place. I'm bound to come back to Jump eventually. _

_ See ya maybe, _

_ Tara."_

Gar was stumped by that one. He wasn't sure whether to be sad that he wouldn't see her again, or elated that it wasn't really his fault. He decided on elated. He always did prefer to focus on the positive. He set the letter down and headed for the kitchen. After that, he needed some tofu scrambled eggs.

"So, who was the letter from?" His dad asked.

"Tara. She explained why she left Jump," Gar wasn't really one of those teens who kept stuff from his parents. They were both psychiatrists and they thought it was healthier for him to share his thoughts.

"Tara... that was the pretty blonde girl, right?" his mother asked, arching a delicate brown eyebrow.

"Yeah, that would be her."

His dad shook his head, "Shame. She seemed so sweet, and she really seemed to like you."

"Nah. We weren't serious. It was just a fling," Gar assured them , shrugging. "Whelp, I gotta get to school. Love you guys, bye." He slipped into his shoes and bounded outside, where he knew Vic, his best friend would be waiting. He always was.

"Sup, BB," Vic said, holding out his fist. Gar bumped it with his own and dropped his bag at his feet as he shut the door. BB, short for Beast boy, was a name that Vic had given to him in the fifth grade when he'd gotten lost at the zoo. He ended up in the tiger enclosure, cuddled up to a tiger, taking a nap. From that point on, he was BB. Or grass stain, for the ones he'd acquired from the tiger.

"Nun' much, Cy. Got a letter from the T this mornin'," he said, shrugging. Cy, short for Cyborg, was Vic's name because he had a deep love of computers and all things tech, and Gar never saw him without some sort of weird gizmo.

"Really? She grouch you about breaking her heart?" he asked.

"Nah, explained to me that I didn't break her heart. She's just a runaway," Gar replied.

"Oh. Weird."

Gar shrugged. "I mean, I guess, but can you really see someone like T staying in one place? She seems like the kind of person who wants to _fly_."

Vic nodded. "Guess you're right about that one," he admitted. He pulled his car into the school parking lot and into one of the senior spots, and the two friends climbed out.

"See ya in French!" Gar called, jogging into the school and heading to his AP Biology12.

His next couple classes passed in a blur, as they were all easy. Things like Algebra 1 (which he'd done in eighth grade), or French (which he absolutely loved), and P.E. (which he full-blown rocked at.) But now, he was in English, which was a class he particularly hated.

"Mr. Logan, can you explain to me the meaning of the Edgar Allen Poe's _The Tell-Tale Heart_?" Gar's teacher, Professor Mallah asked, crossing his arms as he stared at the green-eyed teen.

"Uhm," Gar started, pulling at his collar as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "It mean that, uhh," he stammered, scratching his head awkwardly. Professor Mallah shook his head, turning to face another student.

"Hmmm. Ah, perhaps our new student, Ms. Roth, could tell us," He said, his ape-like face twisting in irritation. "Ms. Roth, tell us, what do _you _think Poe meant?"

There was the small sound of a throat being cleared, and then a soft, lilting voice said, "I believe that Edgar Allen Poe means that in the end, guilt will always find us. It will get into our brains and ruin our minds until the only thing we can think of is our wrong-doing. The only thing we can remember is how we have wronged another. The guilt will eat at us. It will haunt our dreams, it will live in the darkness of our minds, it will drive us into insanity until all we can do is perish or confess." The voice was monotone, quite obviously bored with the subject.

Gar couldn't see the girl, but he imagined her. Tall, hunched shoulders, long, messy brown hair, and bright green eyes. He imagined her glancing between her desk and Professor Mallah. He imagined her with wire rimmed glasses that slid down as she talked, and she continuously pushed them up.

"Very good, Ms. Roth. Perhaps you should be Mr. Logan's partner in our upcoming project. We'll be studying _The Tell-Tale Heart_ very closely, and then we will be presenting a project on it. Since it will be quite extensive, I will allow you to have a partner if you desire to. Of course, Ms. Roth, Mr. Logan, the two of you have no choice." Professor Mallah smirked at Gar, then glanced at the girl who was to be his partner.

After that statement, the bell rang, and Gar shot up out of his seat.

"Mr. Logan, Ms. Roth, please stay a moment," Professor Mallah said, causing Gar to groan. When he got to the front of the room, his seat was in the back, there was only one other person there, and damn it all if she wasn't the exact opposite of what he was expecting. For one, she was short. About 5'1", 5'2" maybe. To be fair, Gar used to be short, until about eleventh grade. She held her shoulders high, even though they were tiny and fragile looking. And, at first glance, he assumed that her hair was black, but at closer inspection, he realized her was wrong. Her hair was a gorgeous violet color, twisted into two short pigtails, each stopping at her breastbone. She had no glasses, and her eyes were the same amethyst color as her hair, which made her ivory skin and plump, pale pink lips stand out even more.

"Mr. Logan, I paired you up with Ms. Roth because she can probably manage to help you pass this class, and the twelfth grade, simultaneously. For every group project we do, she shall be your partner. Other than that, she will be your private tutor," Mallah said.

**Again, sorry. Please don't hate me for this. I'll try to be better.**

**With Love, **

**~LBB**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okayyyyyyyy, so I've decided something, and damn it all if I don't follow through. I've decided that I'm going to work backwards, because this is my best story of all those left unfinished, which are pretty close to irreparably written. I will try anyways because I love you guys, but it will take me a lot longer. This, on the other hand, will not. **

**Oh and please don't be tooooo confused with the fact that I'm making this story present tense now, but I'm too lazy to change the first chapter. So just know, this happens now. **

**I'll give a quick shout to my reviewers, because if I didn't have reviews, I probably wouldn't update. And I think I'm going to start FanAct, where you guys can vote on things and take quick quizzes and give your opinion, and we can just be friends because I like making friends with the people I'd probably never meet in real life.**

**Anywhosen, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

With Mallahs's words hanging in the air, Rachel spins on a dime and heads from the class, Garfield popping out behind her as soon as he realizes the conversation's over.

"So, you're going to be my 'Study Buddy,' huh?" Garfield asks brightly. Although he isn't quite thrilled with the idea of having a tutor, he doesn't think he'll really mind. At least it means he can make it through his senior year, and only have to do it once.

Rachel replies coolly, "I'm going to be your tutor, yes."

"Sweet. Does this mean that when you come to help me learn English, it will turn into one of those movie-moments where all I really learn is what,"-he pauses for a moment, sniffing the air,-"black cherry lip gloss tastes like?" he teases, waggling his eyebrows.

She doesn't need to glance at the map in the very first slot of her accordion folder to know that she needs to make a left, go up two flights of stairs, make another left, go over the new in-school bridge, and turn right to be at her Advanced Latin 5 class, so when she hangs a left without warning or pause, it takes Gar a moment to catch up with her.

"Slow down, I can hardly keep up!" he says, though that isn't at all true. His legs are a lot longer than hers, so he's next to her before he even finishes the sentence.

"That's sort of the point..." she mutters flatly, her cheeks burning red with a furious blush.

"I heard that..." he replies, a twinge of hurt showing in his face. She's hardly listening, though. Her mind is dancing over the memory of a short black skirt, an unbuttoned blouse, and a pair of silvery-gray eyes as she starts up the stairs, hugging her school books closer to her chest.

"Sorry," she mutters quickly, realizing what she'd said as she reaches the first landing. She notices that he's stopped following her, and, while she honestly doesn't mind, she is curious as to why. So she stops where she is, turning to glance at him. When she looks down, she finds him at the bottom of the stairs, staring at her with a very strange expression on his face.

"Yes?" she asks, her head cocking to the side in thought. Why is he looking at her like that? Like she is the oddest thing he's ever seen. She finds that more than a bit unnerving.

"Where are you going?" he asks, his eyebrows shooting up in question.

Her steps stutter for a moment, and she glances at him, confusion etched into the very lines of her face. "I'm heading to my next class..?" she says, but the way her voice shoots up and octave makes it sound less statement and more inquiry.

He chuckles, shaking his head. Apparently, she hasn't noticed the fine print on her schedule. "Your next class is lunch. Same as mine," he says simply, smirking at her and climbing the stairs.

"No, on my schedule, it has Latin listed after English," argues Rachel, opening her binder and pulling out her schedule to make sure. "See, _Latin_," she says, stressing the word 'Latin' as she hands him the schedule. Her normally monotonous voice iss rising a bit in aggravation, and her left eye is twitching the slightest bit.

He plucks the schedule from her hands, already aware of what he's looking for. Shaking his head once more, he points to a spot on the paper. "Yes, Latin is _listed _beneath your English class, but that isn't what comes next," he explains smugly.

"What? that doesn't make any sense!" she says, practically seething.

Pushing back the strong desire to laugh, Gar grabs her wrist, ignoring the way she tenses up when he does, and pulls her close to him. "Okay, look," he starts, handing her the schedule. He wraps an arm over her shoulders to get it out of the way so they can look together. "Right here it says English: Period Five. _Then, _it says Latin: Period Seven. See the gap where period six should be? That;s now. Now is lunch."

She shimmies herself from under his arm, taking the schedule with her. "The way this is put together is absolutely ridiculous," she mumbles, shaking her head. "Why can't they just list lunch on here like any _normal _school would?" she questions, glancing at him as if it was all his fault.

He shrugs, "Simple. Because all seniors eat lunch together, and we don't get many new students. So they make the new kids' schedules exactly how they make ours."

"Stupid..."

"Incredibly so. Now, do you want to make it to lunch or not? With all the time we've wasted here, we're only going to have fifteen minutes," he says, holding out his hand for her to take.

"How? Lunch isn't over for at least another twenty-five minutes," she replies, ignoring his hand.

"We've got an open campus lunch, and it takes five minutes to get any place good. Five minutes to get there, five minutes to get back... that only leaves us fifteen to eat," he responds, shrugging.

"Oh. Well I guess that makes sense," she says, nodding in understanding.

"So, are you coming?"

* * *

**Yes, I did just end that with a cliffhanger. And I feel no remorse whatsoever for it. :) **

**Anywhoseren, I just wanted to say thanks for reading, and I love you guys. **

**Always me, **

**~LBB**

* * *

**HA. I BET YOU THOUGHT I WAS DONE. WELL NOPE. I STILL HAVE TO DO THE FANACT THING. I BET YOU THOUGHT I FORGOT. HECK, I BET YOU FORGOT. (NO, ADMIN IS NOT DRUNK, BUT SHE HAS HAD COFFEE. BEWARE! {If you don't get the beware reference, I swear on my gold shoes I'll start crying.})**

* * *

**FANACT!**

**Give me your opinion on...  
Whether or not she should say yes. Should she go with him? Is it too early? Should she trust him? IS LUNCH REALLY OPEN CAMPUS?  
**


End file.
